


Edward A. Krats

by SierraWood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Aliases, BAMF Tony Stark, But he knows what he's doing, M/M, News Media, Photography, Sometimes his timing is questionable, Time Magazine, Tony has horrible timing, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves taking pictures. But there are times when he choses the worst times to pull out his camera. 5 times Tony chose the worst time to take pictures + 1 time Tony nailed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. During A Debrief With The Team and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amature photographer. I had this thought that Tony would be one because he of all the Avengers would stop what they're doing and pull out a camera.

They were on the helicarrier for a meeting, a long meeting that involved Fury glaring (and shouting) and the Avengers blinking back at him with the occasional comment. Naturally, Tony was bored and just wanted to get back to his lab. He was in the process of figuring out coding for JARVIS' next update when he glanced around the room to see how everyone else was holding up. 

Steve's "I'm listening" face was slipping into a bored one. Bruce was zoned out. Even Clint and Natasha looked ready to bail. The only one of the who didn't look bored, or wasn't beginning to show it, was Thor. Tony chalked it up to Thor being the future king of Asgard and most likely has had to sit through longer mind numbing things.

Looking back to where Fury was standing at the front, his boredom immediately left him. Fury was standing in the middle of the front. His head was bowed slightly and his hands were clasped behind him. The light was streaming in from the large windows, throwing shadows across the front and Fury. The room was already somewhat dimly lit. The shadows added an extra air of mystery to the room, not that Fury needed it. 

Tony's eyes widened as his brain processed everything. His fingers twitched to move to his inside coat pocket. Taking in the sight before him, he couldn't help but hope that Fury would turn little to the left. His hand slid inside his coat and took out the small device that Tony needed in that moment, his camera. Barely registering that his team was watching him, Tony carefully turned on the camera and continued to track his subject. After watching, and waiting, a few more minutes, Fury finally turned that slight left that Tony was hoping for. Silently and quickly, Tony raised his camera to his eye and looked through his viewfinder. He adjusted his settings and was ready to take his shot. Breathing in, he did a half press on the shutter button. He took his shot as he exhaled, the shutter making its usual click. The team had all their attention on him now. Fury's head snapped up when he heard the click. Reflexively, Fury reached for his gun and had it out, aiming for Tony's head. Tony, with no sense of self preservation, kept snapping away with his camera, ignoring (not noticing) the fact that Fury had his gun trained on him. 

Fury sighed as he realized his target was Stark and reluctantly put down his gun. His gun back in his holster, Fury squared himself up and stood facing the billionaire with a death wish. His arms were crossed and his chest puffed out. His face had the signature Fury glare. The vain on his forehead throbbing with each click of Tony's camera.

"STARK!" Fury barked.

Still looking through his camera, Tony replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you really think NOW is the time to take pictures?"

 

Snapping some more photos, Tony shrugged, "Well, Nicky, I got bored and the scene called to me."

Fury growled and started towards Tony, "You got... Bored?"

Changing some of his settings to compensate for the change in Fury's position, Tony glanced up and nodded, "Yup. Bored. You should consider yourself fortunate. Not everyone gets to be Tony Stark's source of photographic brilliance. Now, if you could make that scowly face again... That's the one." He snapped another photo and went back to watching Fury through his camera.

Fury's face cycled through various expressions, going from glaring to scowling to slight bewilderment and settling on a mix of his scowl and glare.

"Ease up on the scowl their Nicky," Tony said still tracking Fury, "You'll get wrinkles."

Fury looked irritated. "Stark, get your ass off of my helicarrier, NOW!" He looked around at the other Avengers who were suddenly trying to look like they weren't just watching Tony take pictures of Fury. "And that goes for the rest of you motherfuckers. Outand off!"

They all scrambled for the door and went quickly to the quinjet. Tony paused in the doorway, "So Loki and I were talking. He thinks you need a nice long massage to ease all that stress. I personally think you just need to get laid. What do you think?"

"OUT AND OFF, STARK! OUT AND OFF!"

"I'll email you the results of my brilliance later. Do I have your email address? You know what, I'll find it." Tony strutted off, quickly but still a strut, to the quinjet.

* * *

**Later in the air... **

"Really Tony? You couldn't have waited?" Steve asked.

"Well Cap, if I had waited, the moment would have passed and we wouldn't have these fabulously brilliant photos of old Nick Fury." Tony relied back looking at his camera's screen.

Clint was looking over his shoulder at the images, he pointed to the one of Fury with his gun pointed straight at the camera and Tony, "That one. I want that one."

Tony looked up at the archer amused, "You would want that one, Legolas. Now hold still for a moment." 

Steve sighed as he heard the audible click of Tony's shutter.

"Seriously Steve, Tony's photos are great. You should check them out when we get back to the tower."

Tony preened at the praise, "Bask in my brilliance."


	2. Middle Of A Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the golden hour is pure photographic gold. If I was a civilian on the ground during a battle and it was 5, I'd stand there with my camera until one of the Avengers or first responders physically moved me.

"Hawkeye, what's your position?" Steve asked through the comms.

They were fighting some giant gecko-turtle-armadillo creature thing. No one knew where it came from or who created it. The creature, or Fernando as Tony called it, just showed up in New York that afternoon (3 pm) and proceeded to wreak the place. The Avengers had been at it for almost two hours and the creature didn't show any sign of giving up.

"I'm up high. I can see 'nando coming down Broadway. In a moment he'll be close enough for me to get a clean shot."

"Good. Let's end this."

Clint didn't notice Tony landing near him nor the fact the billionaire was out of his suit and had his camera. He was nocking an arrow when he heard a click. Whirling around he sighed and asked, "Really, of all places- The middle of a battle?"

Tony smirked from behind the camera, "Battle started around 3. It's now 5:15. The golden hour started fifteen minutes ago, lighting is great, and you are oh so beautifully positioned. Be a good birdy and continue taking your shot while I take mine."

Clint shook his head and focused his attention back on the species challenged creature. Taking the shot, Clint watched the creature flail around trying to figure out where he was. He heard another click behind him. Deciding give the billionaire what he wanted, Clint put one of his feet on the raised edge of the building and his bow down by his side. He was posing, but knew Tony would be happy. Keeping an eye on the creature, Clint nocked another arrow and got ready to take another shot. He heard Tony's camera still snapping. He released the arrow and the creature was finally downed.

"Alright, finally it's over. Avengers met you back at the tower." Steve sounded tired.

"Come on Tony," Clint said turning around, "Tower. Loki will wonder what's taking you so long. Don't you usually like let him mother hen or something?"

"It's more than just mother henning Hawkass," Tony said looking thoughtful, "But yeah, we should get going. Want a lift back to the tower?"

Clint looked at the Tower in the distance and decided he didn't want to figure out how to get back. He nodded to Tony, "Yeah, not navigating the tops of buildings today."

Tony got back into his suit, grabbed Clint and took off back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! This is actually already completed, I just haven't had the time to put it up yet, so I am now. I've been wanting to do a photography related fic for a while now. Hope you liked it, please review!


	3. During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a somewhat graphic scene of a blowjob, you've been warned. Also, there's some language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter contains a somewhat graphic scene of a blowjob, you've been warned, and there's also some language.

The battle was over and won. Everyone had gone back to their floor. Tony and Loki had made their way slowly back to their bed. Tony was trailing kisses down Loki's neck as he pushed his lover onto the bed. Not missing a beat, he stripped himself of his clothes and Loki of his. His fingers were reaching for Loki's cock when he stopped and stared at Loki.

"Anthony," Loki purred, "Why are you stopping?"

Distracted, Tony answered, "Sorry Lokes, but I- uh- god this sounds bad- I just noticed how beautiful you are right now. Like fucking gorgeous. And, you know how I am, see it like it snap it. Hey J, where's my camera?"

"Which camera sir? You have several in this room," JARVIS replied.

"Film. Loki is too beautiful for digital, going back to the classics with film."

"Your film camera is in the drawer of the night stand next to you."

"Thanks J," Tony chirped opening the drawer for his other camera. "You know, I still wish I'd gotten that last roll of Kodachrome. McCurry did great work with it though, so I'm not complaining too much."

"Anthony dear, are you going to talk, shoot, or fuck?"

"Is all of the above an answer?"

"Yes, though I would prefer one over the other two. I'm sure you know which one."

"Hmm..." Tony hummed as he turned on the camera, "I hope it's a fresh roll. And it is."

Loki sighed and decided to indulge his lover in his current state of mind.

Tony raised his camera and put it down. Tilting his head, he looked around and took in the scene before him. "J, dim the lights and draw the curtains. Loki, love, do you mind giving me that pouty look you give me when you're trying to get me to do something."

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he was about to pout anyway, he would have just glared. So he pouted with a little extra sultriness to the pout.

Tony grinned, "Yes, that's what I’m talking about," he purred raising his camera to start the impromptu shoot. He was still straddling his lover but was slowly working his way back onto the bed and on his side.

"Great. Just keep throwing faces at me," Tony said giving Loki free reign, "Go ahead and move around a bit."

Loki sighed and decided that while Tony got his fun, he could have his. Reaching down Loki grabbed his own cock and started stroking it and giving himself a hand job.

Tony froze when he realized what his mischievous boyfriend was up to. He was about to put his camera down when Loki arched his back and threw him a very heated lustful look. Unable to resist, Tony continued snapping away.

'This roll is ours. No one else's. Mine and Loki's,' Tony thought as he continued shooting.

He adjusted his angles a few times and worked hard to ignore his own throbbing erection. Loki came with the most beautiful look of lust and pleasure.

"Anthony," Loki breathed out as he came.

Tony snapped a few pictures of Loki's face and looked over his camera, "Nice to know you think of me when you're taking care of yourself.

Loki rolled over onto his stomach and scooted closer to Tony. He was right between Tony's legs and he looked up at the camera wielding engineer through his lashes. Tony snapped a quick picture. He was planning on setting his camera down so he could go back to their original plan, but Loki had other ideas. Loki extended his neck and took Tony's cock in his mouth.

"L- Loki," Tony said trying to keep a firm grip on his camera while his ever talented lover did sinful, sinful things with his clever tongue.

"Hmm," Loki breathed. He inwardly smirked when Tony shuddered from the vibrations from his reply.

"I, uh, shit, I picked a hell of a time to shoot didn't I," Tony asked snapping a photo of Loki with his mouth on his cock.

"Mmhmm," Loki replied.

"I- think I'm going to put the camera down now."

Loki removed his mouth from around Tony and licked the underside of it from base to tip.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

He set his camera on the nightstand and, barely managed, to make sure it wouldn't fall off.

He turned back to Loki, "Now, for me to make my horrible timing up to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Steve McCurry is an awesome photographer! I LOVE his work! He really was given the last roll of Kodachrome film and that gallery of most of the photos is on his website. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!
> 
> Link to the gallery: http://www.stevemccurry.com/galleries/last-roll-kodachrome


	4. While Being Held Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I went to a play and saw the setting. It was set to be in an old church in the Appalachians (a Southern Gothic mystery) and the light from the window they had hanging from the ceiling was just perfect and it was a bench and some chairs... It was just beautiful and I wanted my camera and time alone with the set soooo badly. And this is what came of it.

'These people are idiots,' Tony thought pacing around the concrete room.

'They leave me in this room with a single window, a chair, and rope. Ok, so they expected that they could keep me contained by tying me to a chair, but still. The only thing they did right was remove my bracelets so I can't call the suit and remove my tech, well except for my camera. The point is I'm bored and in an empty room alone with my camera. Wait, of course, camera!'

Tony stooped pacing and dug into his pockets and pulled out the compact camera he had designed personally. Usually he worked with one of his larger DSLRs, but when he was going to be in the suit or somewhere he couldn't just carry a large camera, he used the one he designed himself. It was small like a compact camera, but it had a large sensor like a DSLR. It was light weight and had a sturdy tripod built into it as well as a shutter trigger. It's flash was slightly larger than a normal flash, and could have it's angle adjusted. It was sleek and perfect for traveling and impromptu shoots, like now.

Smirking, Tony worked quickly. He moved the table over to where the light from the window was streaming through and placed it so the light ran across it. He took out his camera's tripod and angled it so it would capture the light streaming in and the table, but not add a shadow to the setting. He moved the chair into the opposite corner and started stripping. He set his coat down on the back of the chair and kicked off his shoes. He took off his undershirt and slipped his unbuttoned shirt back on. Sighing, he ditched his socks and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. His pants slid down and hung off his hips. Smirking again, Tony sauntered over to the table, grabbing the rope off the floor. He picked up his camera's trigger and moved the screen out so he could see it from the front. He climbed up in the table and stretched out on his back. He wrapped the rope around his wrists and put his hands above him. He crossed one of his legs over and twisted his hips around slightly. Tony gave the camera a pout and pressed the trigger in his hand. Hearing the shutter click, Tony then thrust his chest into the air and threw the camera a look of desperation. He took a few more photos of himself on the table before he decided that he wad pushing his luck. After redressing, Tony moved everything back to their original places. He slipped his camera back into his coat pocket and wrapped the rope.

He waited three hours (30 minutes) until his capturers came into the room.

"Mr. Stark," the man said with a hint of a European accent, "You want to tell me about the US military's secrets?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Dude, you got the wrong guy for that. I don't do anything for them anymore."

The big guy circled around Tony, "Oh, but I think you do."

"Yeah, but I don't."

"Then what is SHIELD?"

"Not the military. Double check your facts before you start talking. You sound like an idiot when you don't. Now, since you want answers about the military, which SHIELD is not, and I have nothing to do with the military, I think we are done here so you can let me go now."

Apparently the big guy had a short temper because next thing Tony knew, his space was being invaded by the guy's face. He was yelling, and Tony suddenly checked out and stopped listening. The guy's face was getting redder and redder. Tony dropped the rope and slowly slid his hand into his coat pocket. The guy still yelling in his face. Turning it on, Tony raised the camera and pressed the shutter button. The guy froze when he heard the click. Stepping back, he glared at Tony and looked like he was ready to explode. Tony took another picture.

"Mr. Stark," He huffed through gritted teeth, "Would you kindly put the camera down?"

Tony took another picture, "Nope. These shots are great."

His kidnapper flexed all his muscles and stomped over to Tony. Tony kept snapping, his photographer senses taking priority over his little amount of self preservation, again. The the man had his arm out and his hand around Tony's neck, surprising Tony, but not enough to drop his camera. Tony simply kept snapping, making sure to get the angry glint in the guy's eye as well as the entirety of his murderous glare. Still snapping, Tony noticed his vision was slowly getting spotty and almost didn't notice the guy suddenly releasing him.

Tony shook his head as he tried to fully register what was going on. A few long seconds later, he was taking pictures of Captain America knocking the guy out with his SHIELD and Loki coming in to make sure Tony was alright.

"Lover!" Tony said happily and slightly deprived of oxygen. He kept shooting and did a happy dance inside when he took the picture of his kidnapper on his knees begging Cap to spare him. A few moments, and pictures, later Tony was being led out of his concrete cell and back to civilization.

He was still taking pictures when Steve turned around to check on Tony and was greeted with the sound of a shutter closing.

Steve sighed, "Really Tony, even while captured, it really didn't occur to you that it wasn't the time to take pictures."

Tony shrugged, "I got bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite completely-out-of-it Tony phrases is "Lover!" I read it somewhere once (wish I could remember where) and I fell in love with that phrase, it's just so Tony. Hope you liked it, please review!


	5. During A Photoshoot When HE'S Supposed To Be The Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one for a few reasons. You'll see why, enjoy!

"So Mr. Stark, what comes next for Stark Industries? You've taken the mantle again as CEO after Ms. Virginia Potts decided that it was time to move on, so what next?"

Tony was back again doing a story with Forbes. He's done a few in the past, when he first became CEO, when he ended the weapons department, when he turned things over to Pepper, and now eight months after Pepper gave Tony back the title of CEO when she decided that she was too close to her ex and too stressed for her own good.

They had him doing a small photo shoot for the cover while being interviewed. He was currently standing in a classic power pose, arms crossed, shoulders and feet squared up, and his head held high. After hearing the sound of the shutter and seeing the flash go off, he answered, "Well, I'm coming back a changed man. I'm still Tony Stark, but I'd like to think that I'm a bit more, for lack of a better term, responsible. Right now, SI is continuing with its work in clean energy. We are also in the process of expanding our consumer products division and will be releasing some new security software and a few other things that you'll just have to wait for." Tony winked at his last statement and shifted his position to a slight angle and smiled brightly at the camera. They had been at it for three hours already with no sign of stopping any time soon.

He continued once the photo was taken, "Overall, I think people will be happy in the direction I'm taking the company. We are releasing a new line of phones soon and since we hold rights to the marketing of Avengers products, the new phone will have three limited edition models that highlights a team member. The team and I sat down together and we decided on who would get a phone."

Tony sat down in the chair he was directed to and rested his chin on his hand, "So that's something to look forward too. SI is also releasing a a new line of tablets. Like the phones there will limited edition models that highlight the other three members who didn't get a phone. And finally, last reveal, SI is coming out with its first line of laptops and there will be laptops for each Avenger and those special laptops will come with a case centered on the Avengers as a whole. I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm happy with everything, the team is happy, SI is happy, and I think the people will be happy."

He raised an eyebrow and gave the camera a cocky smirk. He was getting bored and wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

The person giving him directions on how to pose told him to act like he was going to pull something out of his jacket's inside pocket. He opened his jacket a little and looked in. He had forgotten that he had slipped his camera into his pocket that morning, seeing it was a ray of hope that his boredom would be alleviated. He slipped the camera out of his pocket and concealed it in his hand.

The interviewer kept asking questions and Tony kept answering. He was glancing around to see if there was anything worth photographing. His eyes landed back on his interviewer who was sitting in a director's chair off to the side.

Smirking, Tony raised his camera up to his eye and adjusted the settings. He had just pressed the shutter button on his camera when the photographer shooting him took their picture. Tony heard the other shutter and didn't pay any attention. He had a new subject and was going to continue until he found another.

Tony got up from his chair and moved closer. He snapped a photo of the interviewer's confused expression and kept moving closer in a crouch.

"Mr. Stark." He barely registered his name being called. "Mr. Stark!"

Snapping out of his focus, Tony looked over at the director, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Stark," she sighed, "Would you please sit down and put up your camera?" She looked tired and slightly peeved.

Tony smiled and took her picture. "Can't," he replied, "Photographic gold right here." He looked over at the other photographer and cocked his head, "I'm surprised you can resist the temptation."

The other photographer shrugged, "I try not to get distracted. But you're not wrong about it being photographic gold here."

Tony smiled and turned his camera on the photographer next to her camera. He snapped the photo and watched as the other photographer's face contorted from surprise to exasperated to peeved. Not looking away from his camera, Tony asked her, "What's got you peeved?"

"You." She gave him a pointed looked.

"Moi?"

"Yes," she sighed crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "You can act on your impulse. I can't. At least not right now."

"Well," Tony said snapping a picture of her, "I say act on it. Right now. You're missing something great." He struck a pose that he used when he was looking for a new subject. He had a foot out behind him and his body was drawn up with his chest puffed out. He called it his meerkat pose.

The photographer looked conflicted, glancing from Tony to the director. She was completely aware that she was giving Tony something to work with and that he was also purposefully giving her something to work with as well. Sighing, she muttered under her breath, "Oh screw it," and released her camera from the tripod it was on. She turned and took the picture of Tony in his meerkat pose. He turned and gave her a huge smile. She looked from behind her camera and returned his smile with a soft one of her own. Tony toke the picture of her and the two spent the next hour and a half darting around the studio taking pictures of each other and of the crew, ignoring the protests from the director and interviewer. Eventually, he and Sierra, the photographer, had infiltrated wardrobe and had various crew members dressed in random things and were having a blast photographing them. This was the scene Loki and Clint walked into when they came to pick Tony up from the interview.

"Really Tony, you just had to hijack the photo shoot?" Clint asked smirking at the distressed crew.

"Yes," Tony nodded, "It was a photographic gold mine."

Loki sighed as he heard the click of his lover's shutter, "Anthony, it's time to go home."

Tony pouted, "Aww, honey bunches of oats, Sierra and I were having fun."

Everyone turned their heads to the other photographer at the sound of her shutter closing. Peeking out from behind her camera, she waved, "Hi, I'm Sierra. I was supposed to be taking pictures of Tony, which I was up until an hour ago. That's when Tony hijacked the shoot and I joined him."

Loki shook his head and walked over to Tony, "Of all the things in the world, you would hijack a Forbes photo shoot."

"And interview," the interviewer offered.

Clint let out a snicker, "Damn Tony, you REALLY pick the worst time to start snapping."

Tony smirked, "If I waited, you wouldn't have those great pictures of you in battle or that picture of Fury you seem to love."

Clint shrugged, "Yeah, true. I wouldn't have those photos. You know Fury actually had that photo blown up and hung it in his office, right?"

Tony dropped his mouth open and stood speechless.

Loki sighed, "Come on love, time to go home. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies that way."

Tony closed his mouth and followed Clint and his lover out of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did insert myself, I gave in to the temptation and inserted myself. I do get random moments of Must-Photograph-Must-Take-Pictures-NOW, but most of the time I can't act on it (my teachers would get annoyed). I also like the idea of Pepper stepping down and leaving because Tony's life as an Avenger would eventually become extremely bad for her nerves and Tony would retake up the mantle as CEO, but would be really good at it the second time around. Hope you liked it, please review!


	6. + The One TIme His Timing Is Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony joins the photojournalists on the front lines of current national events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY love this one. I had fun writing it and love how it turned out. Enjoy!

A normal day. A normal day with no invasions, no villains, and no Fury calling to yell at them. It was rare, but a normal day happened sometimes. The Avengers were relaxing that day. Bruce had even come up from his lab and was sitting on the loveseat with a book and a thermos of tea. Natasha was sharpening her knives and cleaning her guns because that's how she relaxed. Clint was perched on top of the fridge with his bow and an arrow modified with a suction cup and rope, so he could get food when he got hungry without having to climb down. He was watching everyone and enjoying the moment of peace. Thor was even being quiet. He had a stack of mythology books next to his spot on the sofa. At the moment he was reading The Odyssey and still had Roman and Egyptian myths to get through. He had decided that he wanted to know more about the other deities that Earth recognized at one point. Everything was calm and quiet, until Steve ran into the wall.

CRASH! "Oops."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and saw Steve walk in reading Time magazine and rubbing his forehead.

"Steve," Bruce asked calmly, "Did you just run into the wall?"

Steve looked up and blushed, "Yeah, this article I'm reading is interesting and these pictures are amazing. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

 Clint looked over Steve's shoulder from his perch, "Those photos are powerful man. Time knows what's up."

Steve looked up at the archer and smiled, "Yeah, they are powerful. Anyway, I came down here to ask who had the subscription and if they minded if I looked at past issues."

Natasha looked up from her knife, "I don't think anyone has a subscription to Time, Jarvis?"

"You are correct Ms. Romanoff, no one in the tower does. However, Sir likes to get a copy every so often," Jarvis replied.

"Do you know where he keeps them?" Steve asks with his eyes big and hopeful.

"Sir stores them on the book shelf next to National Geographic."

Steve set the issue he was reading down and wandered over to the book shelf. Next to the issues of National Geographic, which all had to do with Tony, SI, or the Avengers, were a row of issues of Time. He pulled a few issues out and walked back over to the counter. Spreading them out on the counter, Steve looked at the covers.

"They're all social issues and current events. Riots and protests, but also human interest like this one about the homeless in America and this one about the progress of rebuilding after that hurricane."

He flipped through the article for the cover story for each one, "And each image is just as powerful as the last one."

Natasha got curious and walked up behind him. "Think there's a pattern?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Probably just wants to look like he cares," Steve said shrugging.

Bruce frowned, "You've lived with him for how long? And you still think he doesn't care?"

Steve realized he should have phrased it better, "I meant to the public. The Tony we know is different from the Tony the people know. But what I'm curious about is who all are taking these pictures. They ought to be recognized. They're powerful and thought provoking."

Steve looked at the small print at the bottom of the page, "Edward A. Krats." He picked up another and did the same, "Edward A. Krats." He continued with the rest and came up with the same answer, "Edward A. Krats."

Natasha went over to the book shelf and looked at the remaining issues of Time. "All of these," she called back, "Have Edward A. Krats as the photographer."

"Strange," Clint said climbing down from the fridge, "Don't you think? All of them have one think in common besides the subject, Edward A. Krats. And I KNOW there are other things that would look good if Tony bought it. So why would he only get these issues when there have been MULTIPLE others in between?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know. But I think we should ask him."

"Sir is currently out at the moment." Jarvis offered.

Bruce looked confused, "Out? He was just in his lab."

"He was up until three hours ago when he told Loki that he had business to attend to and that he'd be back before, and I quote, shit really goes to hell."

Thor stood up and walked out of the room. Moments later he came back with a scowling Loki over his shoulder.

"Listen you big oaf, you could have just asked to come with you. Now, what do you want," he asked glaring at Thor.

Steve cleared his throat, "Do you know where Tony is?"

Loki looked at them all curiously. Finally he asked, "Have you not seen the news recently?"

Everyone shook their heads. Loki laughed and told Jarvis to turn on the news coverage of Baltimore.

"Come, just watch."

The team sat down on the couch and love seat watching the news coverage. The cameras were showing the protesters and police, the anger, the force, the violence.

"Is there a point-" Steve started wearily.

"Shhh! Just watch." Loki said calmly.

The camera zoomed out and panned back to the crowd of people. It zoomed in slightly and slowly moved over the crowd. "Jarvis, pause it here." Loki said after a moment.

The screen stilled. Loki got up and pointed to the back ground, "Here, that's where he is."

The team looked confused, Loki sighed, "Jarvis, could you enlarge the image and clean it up if there is any distortion?"

Jarvis took over the tv screen and pulled up a zoomed in version. There on the screen was undeniably  Tony Stark with his preferred camera, his Nikon D3X. He had his camera raised with a look on his face that said he was both in the zone and that he couldn't quite believe that he was actually seeing, and photographing, what was happening.

"He's there? In Baltimore? What's he thinking, he'll be noticed and recognized," Steve said concerned about his reckless teammate.

Loki smirked, "He's dressed in normal clothes and not like himself. He knows how to blend in when needed. He's there on business."

"What business?" Bruce asked.

"Time. He's on business for Time," Loki said sighing. He looked at the screen with pride and love, "He does some work for them from time to time. Usually an issue or an event like this, something that requires a special touch to get the emotion captured."

Something clicked in Steve's head just then, "Edward A. Krats! Anthony Edward Stark!"

Loki gave him a large grin, "Very good Captain. Yes, Tony is Edward A. Krats. Time doesn't know it's actually him. He usually has someone drop off the SD card for him. Time asks to meet him every time. One day, he will. But for now, he wants to remain unknown. Photography is his thing. Sure, he has his tech and robots, but the world has access to that. His work as a photographer is his. Yes, it gets published, but only a select few knows it's him behind the camera."

Steve nodded, "It's great work. He might have the worst timing here, but in the field, on the job, well... Clearly, he knows when to take the photo."

Loki smiled, "Yes, Captain. I suppose you're right.” He dropped his smile and looked at everyone sternly, “You mustn't let on to him that you know it's him taking these photos. He’ll tell you all on his own in time in his own way, but for now, let it be his. As far as you're concerned, Edward A. Krats is Tony's favorite photographer, so he buys all the issues with his work.”

The team nodded and went back to what they were doing. Steve put back the Time issues and continued looking through the current one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Time Magazine is a nod to the real story about one of the most recent issues of Time Magazine about Baltimore. Here's a link to the article: http://time.com/3841077/baltimore-protests-riot-freddie-gray-devin-allen/
> 
> As for the very specific mentioning of a Nikon D3X, it's my dream camera. I'm a Nikon user through and through. Anyway, that's it for this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it. It mixed several things that I love: photography, the Avengers, Frostiron, Tony, and writing fanfiction. Please review!


End file.
